Antes e Depois
by KittyBlue
Summary: Acasos do destino. Caminhos cruzados. Quem disse que o Destino era algo bom ou mau? Ele sempre achou que o Destino estava a brincar com ele, talvez estivesse mesmo. -yohjixran-


**Titulo:** Antes e Depois  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Capítulos: **oneshot  
**Status:** completo  
**Tipo: **semi-au, angst, yaoi, lemon/lime, romance  
**Rating:** R/NC17  
**Pares: **Yohji x Ran  
**Sumário:** Acasos do destino. Caminhos cruzados. Quem disse que o Destino era algo bom ou mau? Ele sempre achou que o Destino estava a brincar com ele, talvez estivesse mesmo.  
**Avisos: **Muitas coisas aqui referem-se à manga e não bem ao anime. Os Crashers se não sabem, foi o grupo onde o Ran esteve antes de ir para a WeißConsidero isto um semi-au, porque há coisas que interpretei por mim, quando li a manga e as traduções referentes ao inicio do Ran na Kritiker, que foi ainda num grupo antes dos Crashers. Pode estar meio confuso nalgumas partes.. mas se tiverem alguma duvida, só perguntar.  
**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz em nada me pertence. Por muito que sonhe com o Ran, com o Yohji, com o Schuldich.. nunca me irão pertencer.. é triste.. mas verdade. :p

**Antes e Depois**

by _KittyBlue_

Era mais uma missão. E como qualquer outra, ele não podia sequer recorrer a um _não_. Verdade que não era um daqueles trabalhos, este ate era mais ou menos aceitável. Poderia ser pior. Bem pior. Mas ainda assim…

_"Rook, o alvo está no teu campo de visão?"_

Ran parou de pensar imediatamente em coisas que não tinham nada a ver com o que se passava à sua volta, e determinado, tentou perceber se realmente algo lhe tinha escapado. Ele estar tão distraído, não era normal. Os seus olhos desesperados cruzaram-se, por instantes, com verdes esmeraldas. Por um só momento, ele quase esqueceu o que estava ali a fazer, naquele bar.

_"Rook?"_ Ouviu ele novamente pelo seu comunicador.

"Ah. Não.. acho eu.. Desculpa.." Respondeu, os seus olhos desviando-se para outro canto qualquer, tudo era melhor que aqueles olhos..

_"Distraíste-te com o que exactamente?" _

_"Knight, será que podem deixar a conversa para depois, e dar-nos o ponto de situação?"_ A voz calma, com um pequeno traço de firmeza, de Bishop veio-lhe parar ao ouvido e ele não consigo evitar assustar-se.

_"O alvo ficou-se pela entrada, está mesmo à minha frente."_ Respondeu Pawn, que por ser o mais novo, tinha sido obrigado a ficar-se pela entrada do bar/nightclub.

_"Pelo menos, não está tudo perdido. Rook, quero-te de olho no alvo. Knight, podes começar a tua parte da missão. Pawn, vai ter com o Knight e monta tudo como planeado. Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo, de vigia."_ Bishop terminou de dar ordens e todos foram para as suas tarefas.

Este trabalho era bastante simples para Ran. Ele só precisava de estar de olho em Kei Ikawa. Ikawa, como tinha vindo parar aos ouvidos de alguém da Kritiker, era um dos informantes secretos de Takatori Reiji. A missão dele e Knight era verificar isso. O bónus era que Ikawa tinha por hábito, a distribuição de drogas nos bares mais populares. Esta parte tinha ficado a cabo de Pawn.. que lhe ia acabar com o.. negocio.

"Sozinho?"

Ran tremeu ao sentir a respiração de alguém no seu pescoço. Ele nem acreditava que estava tão distraído, que não tinha visto o outro aproximar-se. Não só aproximar-se dele, mas toca-lo tão intimamente.

"Pelos vistos. E gostava de continuar assim, obrigado."

Ele desviou o seu ombro, que estava naquele momento a servir de apoio ao outro homem, e virou-se momentaneamente, para fazer o outro perceber que não queria companhia.

"Sério? Sempre me disseram que se havia algo que eu fazia bem, era afastar a solidão."

O ruivo estremeceu quando o outro passou tocou a sua face. Por instantes, perdido nos olhos esmeralda brilhantes. Eram como duas jóias preciosas. Ele não podia compreender o que o outro tinha visto nele, que o tivesse feito vir ate ele. Mas sabia bem que não ia passar disto. E não era apenas, claro, porque ele estava a meio de uma missão.

Os seus olhos foram para a entrada, por instinto apenas, e viu o seu alvo entrar. Ele tinha de avisar os seus colegas. Ele voltou a sua atenção para a sua frente. Mas este homem estava a tornar isso impossível.

"Estou bem sozinho." Respondeu o mais friamente possível. Se bem que o sorriso sedutor que o outro lhe deu, não ajudou em nada a atitude que ele tinha de manter fria e não interessada.

"Não digas?" O homem debruçou-se sobre ele e com uma gargalhada sussurrou no seu ouvido. "Mas infelizmente eu não."

"Ah.. talvez pudéssemos tratar disso outro dia..?"

O loiro mordeu a sua orelha e Ran gemeu sem conseguir conter-se. Uma mão ágil e firme a deslizar da sua cintura, que ate agora o ruivo nem tinha percebido onde estava, para as suas pernas, tocando o sitio que ele certamente não queria ainda mais estimulado.

"Por favor.. pára."

"Não." Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais, os seus lábios tinham sido apreendido.

Num só momento, ele sentia a sua boca ser devorada. Mesmo que ele quisesse afastar-se e fingir que nada acontecia, seria impossível, não quando o outro o pressionava cada vez com mais força contra o balcão. A língua que tinha se juntado à sua, fazia-o delirar. O seu sangue fervia de tão intenso que o beijo se tinha tornado. E as mãos que corriam desavergonhadamente pelo seu corpo, em nada ajudavam a situação.

"Rook? Como está a situação? Novidades do alvo?"

Ran abriu os olhos alarmado e afastou bruscamente o outro de si. Olhando desesperado para o ultimo sitio onde tinha visto Ikawa. E onde não o encontrou. Ele sabia que Reiichi nunca na vida o perdoaria por isto.

Mal prestando atenção ao outro homem que o olhava curioso, ele tentou caminhar na direcção da porta, mas o seu braço foi repentinamente agarrado. Os olhos violeta foram do seu braço para a face da pessoa que o impedia de se mover.

"Larga-me." Disse simplesmente. Agora sim estava a perder a sua paciência.

"Não, antes de me dizeres o teu nome."

O ruivo olhou para ele confuso e ao mesmo tempo surpreendido.

"E porque deveria dizer o meu nome? A alguém que me atacou? Me molestou?"

Ele recebeu um sorriso malicioso de resposta. O loiro levou uma mão ao seu cabelo, alisando-o. O sorriso nunca deixando os seus lábios.

"Vais dizer que não gostaste?"

"Eh…"

Os olhos verdes brilharam intensamente, e o tom suave passou de novo a ser sedutor, era como se algo os tivesse encoberto e, de repente, ele estava novamente sentado na cadeira onde estava há instantes. Os braços do outro a impedi-lo de fugir.

"Será que terei de te _torturar_ para me dizeres o teu nome?"

"Ran." E o ruivo mutilou-se mentalmente ao perceber que tinha acabado de dar o seu nome real a alguém que estava no cenário de uma das suas missões. Boa..

"Ah.. bonito nome. Ran… Orquídea.. O meu é Yohji."

Ran não teve tempo para prever a reacção do outro, apenas sentiu novamente os lábios quentes nos seus. Mesmo que dissesse a si mesmo, mil e uma vezes, que isto era um erro, e ainda iria pagar por isto, com a sua vida. Aquele beijo, por um momento, fazia-o não se importar.

Os lábios abandonaram os seus, e os seus olhos permaneceram fechados. Ele sentia que se talvez não os abrisse tudo não passaria de um sonho. Ele ouviu a voz rouca e sensual novamente no seu ouvido, e sentiu um pedaço de papel ser posto na sua mão.

"Espero que me telefones, Ran."

Um breve beijo, e quando o ruivo voltou a abrir os olhos, ele estava sozinho no seu canto escuro do bar. As únicas evidencias do que tinha acontecido, sendo os seus lábios vermelhos e o papel branco com o nome Kudoh Yohji acompanhado por um numero de telefone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A manha seguinte foi um pesadelo. Não só teve de fazer os turnos de Yuushi e Naru no salão de jogos. Mas acabou por ter também de levar com o sermão de Reiichi. A única razão que o fazia, não se sentir tão triste com isso era que a noite não tinha acabado totalmente mal, pelo menos para ele.

Já que Yuushi tinha quase sido apanhado no apartamento do alvo. Por uma questão de segundos mesmo, Naru tinha explodido o edifício inteiro não só com Ikawa, mas também com Yuushi ainda lá dentro.

As culpas claro tinham caído sobre Ran, que com a sua distracção não tinha percebido Ikawa sair do bar. Só realmente se dando conta quase uma meia hora depois, o tempo que ele levava para chegar a casa.

Reiichi só tinha tido tempo para dizer a Naru que o alvo tinha acabado de estacionar na garagem. A partir dai foram incidentes atrás uns dos outros. Yuushi foi o ultimo a saber, já que tinha desligado o seu microfone ao entrar no prédio. E tinha-se esquecido de o voltar a ligar. Felizmente, Naru tinha-lhe dito para levar o telemóvel por emergência e conseguiu contactar com ele, exactamente um minuto antes da explosão.

"Ran.. estás a olhar para o ar há mais de uma hora…" Disse Masato. Mesmo ferido, ele continuava a ajudar no salão. Pelo menos sentia-se útil, era o que ele dizia.

"É? Não tinha percebido. Entrou alguém?" Perguntou ele, da cadeira, onde se tinha sentado e novamente se perdido em pensamentos.

"Não, hoje estamos às moscas. Estás bem? Tiveste algum castigo ou assim? Estas estranho. Também não é caso para tanto. Sabes, como o Reiichi é."

"Tudo bem." Ran respondeu com um sorriso tímido e logo voltou para limpar as mesas. Tentando, desta vez, manter-se atento.

Acima de tudo, aquilo que custava mais a assentar na cabeça de Ran.. era o facto de que ele tinha sido .. seduzido. Por um sexy estranho.. A quem tinha dito o seu nome. E com quem tinha ficado com o numero de telefone. Ele tinha sido seduzido. E por alguma razão, Ran não se sentia nada mal com isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dias depois, Ran deixou o orgulho e o nervosismo de lado e pegou no papel. Ele olhou por um ápice para a caligrafia limpa e meio desleixada, tentando imaginar a pessoa que tinha escrito aquilo. O cabelo loiro da cor de mel curto, os olhos verdes parecidos com esmeraldas brilhantes. Os lábios sensuais e tentadores.

Ran suspirou e deixou o cartão cair perto do telefone no seu colo. Só de pensar no outro homem, ele perdia logo a sua coragem.

Era impossível, que o dono daqueles promissores olhos esmeralda estivesse à espera de um telefonema seu. O mais certo seria nem se lembrar dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ran.. diz-me por favor.. que isso é para tua irmã."

O ruivo olhou do livro que tinha na mão para Yuushi confuso.

"Porque?"

"Porque.. Ran.. um livro sobre.. flores?"

"Sim.. que tem?"

"Ai, eu desisto."

Ran observou o seu amigo começar a andar, deixando-o para trás, no meio da movimentada rua. Ele olhou para o livro ainda assim e depois seguiu atrás de Yuushi. Tendo em conta que o outro provavelmente não queria ser visto com alguém.. que tinha um livro sobre flores na mão?

"Ran?"

Os seus olhos ametista afastaram-se de Yuushi e olharam para..

"Yohji?"

Ele recebeu um sorriso de resposta. O loiro estava de avental, em frente a uma loja de flores. A movimentar um vaso enorme para o outro lado do pátio. Depois de o fazer, Yohji voltou para onde Ran tinha ficado.

"Fico contente em saber que te lembras de mim. Não tanto em lembrar-me, que não me ligaste."

O sorriso tinha-se tornado predador, e os olhos estavam fixos nele. Ran queria falar, dizer alguma desculpa.. qualquer coisa.. mas ele estava tão nervoso que não conseguiria nem soletrar uma palavra.

"RAN! Preciso de arranjar uma coleira?"

O ruivo saltou assustado quando Yuushi apareceu furioso atrás dele.

"Já estava quase a chegar a casa, e, de repente, olho para trás, para perguntar-te se tinhas a chave. Porque sabes bem, que nunca me lembro de a trazer, e onde estas tu? EM LADO NENHUM!"

Yuushi pausa, olha para Yohji, que estava curioso e meio desapontado, e novamente para Ran. Depois novamente para Yohji, dando uma olhadela no tipo de loja. E novamente para Ran, desta vez o seu olhar parando no livro.

"Ah. Afinal não és um caso totalmente perdido."

Ran olha para ele confuso. Tentando perceber o que passava pela cabeça do seu amigo. Que tinha acabado de fazer provavelmente Yohji ficar com medo deles.. Mas ele só o ia matar quando estivessem em casa. Onde ele poderia atormentar Yuushi sem ninguém saber.

"Bem.. chave?"

Ran procurou a chave do edifício no seu bolso, dando-a a Yuushi, sem nem olhar para ele. Tinha medo de mostrar o quando estava zangado se o fizesse. Pelo olhar de Yohji, o seu amigo loiro maluco devia estar a fazer-lhe sinais ou algo do género. Quem dizia que Yuushi era mentalmente sano e uma pessoa calma e composta, não o devia conhecer bem.

"Vou andando. Nada de chegar depois das doze badaladas, cinderella."

O ruivo fechou os olhos e contou ate 10, tentando ignorar a gargalhada de Yohji e o riso irritante de Yuushi que se distanciava.

"Ele já foi." Ele ouviu Yohji dizer, mais perto dele do que antes. "Ia perguntar se era teu namorado. Mas já percebi que não."

"Se eu andasse com aquilo tinha de ter algum sério problema." Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que Yohji estava bem mais perto que anteriormente. Bem à sua frente. Ele quase sentia o calor irradiar o corpo do outro. Era assim, o quanto ele estava perto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo tinha acontecido em dois segundos.

Num segundo ele estava no meio da rua, frente a frente com Yohji. O sorriso sedutor e os olhos com um brilho especial malicioso. Era como se ele tivesse em frente a um predador. Como se ele fosse um pequeno gatinho, na toca de um lobo.

E no segundo seguinte, ele estava dentro de um apartamento que não lhe era familiar. Completamente desconhecido mesmo. As suas costas contra a porta, enquanto a sua boca era beijada, mordida, novamente devorada. Ele sabia que não tinha como escapar desta vez. Se ele mal o tinha conseguido fazer da ultima vez. Desta vez, ele não tinha como o fazer. Mas, claro, que isso não era, significativamente, o que ele queria também.

"Ran.."

O sussurrar sensual do seu nome. Enquanto ele era levado pela sensação delirante que lhe confundia a mente. Ele sabia, que talvez isto não fosse exactamente o que ele queria, mas ele também não podia negar que era exactamente o que ele queria.

Então ele deixou-se novamente seduzir. E um minuto depois estava deitado numa cama macia e ainda assim completamente desconhecida. Seminu, se contasse com os boxers, com que Yohji somente o tinha deixado. Ele deixou escapar um gemido, quando os lábios do outro deixaram os seus. Mas logo se esqueceu que queria continuar o beijo, quando aquelas mãos começaram a explorar o seu corpo. A boca que ele tanto queria saborear, a percorrer o seu corpo.

Se o seu pescoço sempre tinha sido um dos seus pontos fracos, agora perante os insistentes lábios molhados, parecia que toda a estimulação que ele precisava estava ali. Há muito que a sua cabeça tinha esquecido o que era pensar, apenas sabia que estava a sentir tantas coisas novas, emoções, sensações, sentimentos novos, que ele nunca esperaria descobrir.

"És tão bonito.. apetece-me tocar cada centímetro de ti."

E Yohji sem duvida que o fez. As mãos que finalmente voltavam à sua cintura, para se desfazer da sua roupa interior. E que, logo, logo estavam a tocar o seu membro.

"Ahh! Yohji!"

"Adoro a forma como dizes o meu nome.. como o gemes."

Se a voz no seu ouvido era alguma indicação, ele podia quase jurar, que ele não era o único excitado e a querer ainda mais. Ran abriu os olhos e estremeceu ao ver os olhos de Yohji nos seus. Era como se não existisse nada mais no seu mundo. Apenas ele.

O loiro finalmente quebrou a intensa troca de olhares, e desceu pelo seu corpo. Os seus lábios a tocarem um mamilo, mas não parando por ai, claro. O seu destino era outro. Num instante, a mão que acariciava o seu membro, tinha sido substituída por aquela boca quente e húmida.

Ran levou uma mão à sua boca, precisando de conter os gritos e gemidos que temiam soltar-se a cada movimento que o outro fazia. A outra mão que estava nos lençóis tinha-se desenvencilhado do tecido e estava agora nos cabelos de Yohji. Apenas a toca-los, talvez lhe dando um puxão, quando o outro fazia algo com a boca, que o fazia desesperar.

"Yohji…. Uhhh.. Yohji.."

Ele estava quase a aproximar-se do seu clímax, e estava a desesperar por ele. Ele gemia e sussurrava o nome do outro sem parar, sentindo satisfação, quando o próprio Yohji gemida qualquer coisa à volta do seu membro.

"Yohji!"

No momento que ele estava prestes a ejacular, o loiro afastou-se. Ran abriu os olhos violeta meio escurecidos, e fitou Yohji. O outro deu uma gargalhada, lambendo os lábios sensualmente, e subiu ligeiramente pelo corpo dele. A boca humedecida beijou suavemente o seu umbigo, e uma das suas mãos acariciou os seus testículos, como que se procurando algo.

Ran tremeu ao perceber o que iria acontecer em seguida. Não era que ele não o quisesse, mas seria a sua primeira vez. Era estranho pensar que iria perder a sua virgindade com alguém que ele mal conhecia.

Um dedo tocou a sua entrada, apenas roçando o local, mas não tentando mais nada, e o ruivo estremeceu novamente, um suspiro saindo dos seus lábios. Ele fechando os olhos, para tentar concentrar a sua mente, na boca que agora percorria o seu tronco provocadoramente. Deixando, certamente, muitas marcas, por cada ponto que passava.

"Não queres isto? Se não queres, é o momento certo para o dizeres."

Ele sentiu o corpo de Yohji pressionar-se sobre o seu, desta vez, tinha a certeza que se abrisse os olhos, teria aquelas esmeraldas, bem no seu campo de visão. Provavelmente tão encantadoras, que o faria dizer sim a qualquer coisa. A mão que antes o tocava parou, momentaneamente subindo para a sua cintura, numa carícia firme mas ao mesmo tempo gentil. Como se o tentasse acalmar.

Ran sentiu os dedos no seu queixo, forçando a sua face, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Yohji olhava-o de uma forma, tão preocupada, que ele nem sabia bem o que fazer.

"Eu quero.. apenas estou.. com algum receio.."

"Receio? Do que?"

Yohji continuou a fita-lo, desta vez confuso. Os dedos no seu rosto tinham passado a tocar os seus lábios gentilmente. Ran não sabia se ele estava a tentar provoca-lo, ou, talvez, Yohji nem se tivesse apercebido; os olhos esmeralda pareciam tão perdidos, que era possível.

"Humm.." Ele beijou um dedo e tentou sorrir ligeiramente.

O loiro riu-se e baixou-se para o beijar. Afastando-se, novamente, algum tempo depois, para o olhar outra vez.

"Ah, já percebi. Nunca fizeste isto com ninguém?"

Ran corou imediatamente e tentou virar a cara, mas Yohji inclinou-se sobre ele, a sua testa com a dele. O sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto nos seus lábios.

"Não te vou obrigar a nada, por muito que o queira."

O ruivo sorriu e levantou a cabeça beijando-lhe os lábios. O loiro não perdeu um instante para corresponder com a sua própria intensidade ao beijo. Quando Ran se tentou afastar novamente, os lábios de Yohji passaram ao seu pescoço.

"Uhh….. Yohji!"

Gritou ao sentir os dentes do loiro no seu pescoço. A mordida tinha sido leve e provavelmente gentil ate, mas tinha sido tão inesperada, que ele não tinha consigo evitar o grito de surpresa. A mão do loiro desceu novamente ao seu membro, começando a toca-lo num ritmo lento, que logo aumentou à medida que Ran tinha começado a gemer e murmurar o nome do loiro.

Ao atingir o seu limite e ejacular na mão de Yohji, ele abraçou o loiro, trazendo o rosto do outro para o seu e beijando-lhe os lábios com paixão. Ele sentiu a mão molhada e pegajosa abandonar o seu membro, e quebrou o contacto apenas para olhar para Yohji. Gemendo suavemente quando o outro levou a mão com a sua essência aos lábios, provando curiosamente. Os olhos verdes esmeralda presos nos seus naquele momento, tão intenso.

"Delicioso."

Ran sorriu maliciosamente em resposta. Por muito que Ran dissesse a si mesmo, que o que sentia por Yohji era apenas atracção, era totalmente impossível. O prazer que Yohji lhe tinha dado era algo que ele nunca esqueceria. Mas não tinha sido o acto em si, que o tinha feito voltar para mais, dias, semanas e meses depois. Não, tinham sido aqueles olhos hipnotizadores. Ele sentia-se perdido quando não estava com Yohji. E por mais estranho, que isso parecesse, para ele, e, talvez ate para Yohji, era algo que ele não podia negar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aqui Pawn, os explosivos estão todos a postos."

"Knight, tudo a postos." Respondeu a Yuushi que estava no outro canto da enorme sala.

"Muito bem. Pawn, podes ir o sitio combinado, dir-te-ei quando for para os accionar. Knight, se já tens a disquete podes sair também. Rook, o alvo está do teu lado, quando ele for para o escritório avisa, nada de distracções desta vez."

A missão estava a correr bem. E Ran estava bem atento desta vez, talvez por Yohji não estar no estabelecimento. O local era uma festa de comemoração de uma campanha qualquer. O alvo era outro dos informantes secretos de Takatori. Desta vez uma mulher, Sachi Risa. O rumor era que ela era uma das inúmeras amantes de um dos filhos de Takatori Reiji.

"Crashers! Abandonar missão! Acabei de receber a notificação que estão mais 4 bombas colocadas no edifício, nenhumas nossas! Abordar missão!" A voz desesperada de Pawn, fez com que Ran olhasse para Misa que estava a conversar com algumas amigas.

"Tens a certeza, Pawn? Tens o tempo que falta para serem accionadas?" Bishop continha como sempre a sua calma.

"Deixa ver… Menos de 5 minuto! Saíam todos dai!" Respondeu Pawn. "Rook, uma delas está no escritório do alvo, ou seja bem atrás de ti! Sai dai!"

Ran afastou-se do lugar, caminhando devagar mas ao mesmo tempo apressadamente, rezando para que ninguém o notasse. Ele viu Yuushi sair pela porta e suspirou aliviado, pelo menos sabia que era o ultimo que estava dentro do estabelecimento.

O ruivo tocou a maçaneta da porta e o seu braço foi agarrado. Ele olhou preocupado ao ver um dos guarda-costas de Sachi.

"Miss Risa, pediu-me que o acompanhasse à garagem." Isto não era nada bom.

Ele seguiu o homem, ainda que sempre atento, caso surgissem mais surpresas. Eles tinham passado a semana toda no encalço de Sachi, era provável que ela o tivesse conseguido identificar esta noite.

Ao entrarem no parque subterrâneo, sempre a ouvir Naru no seu ouvido a perguntar o que se passava e a dizer que faltava menos de 3 minutos para as bombas explodirem. Mesmo que Ran quisesse não podia fazer nada. Ele foi levado para o centro do parque, e quando o guarda-costas parou, não foi surpreendido com a arma que ele tirou do seu casaco e apontada a ele.

Ran mal teve tempo de se afastar do primeiro tiro, apenas tirou a sua katana, escondida ate agora pelo seu casaco e apontou ao homem. Vendo-o surpreendido, mas não, menos preparado para o matar.

"Rook! Estás onde?" Yuushi parecia preocupado. Ele só esperava que o seu companheiro não tivesse a péssima ideia de voltar a entrar no edifício para o socorrer, já era mau o suficiente ele estar ainda cá dentro.

"2 minutos, Rook! Sai dai!!!" A voz incansável de Naru. Ele sentiu alguma pena pelo rapaz, que certamente, iria culpar-se, mais tarde, por não ter percebido a armadilha.

Distraído com os avisos dos seus companheiros, Ran quase não percebeu a arma apontada ao seu braço. Com um sufocado grito, foi alvejado de raspão no ombro. Instintivamente, moveu a katana em frente, e foi com algum horror, que a viu trespassar o homem no estômago.

O guarda-costas caiu no chão. Ran mantinha-se parado a olhar o sangue que continha a sua espada. Os olhos ametistas moveram-se do morto para a porta que tinha sido aberta naquele momento.

"Rook!... Ran?" Yuushi aproximou-se hesitante. ".. Vamos preocupar-nos com isso depois, temos de sair daqui!" O loiro agarrou o braço de Ran e puxou-o para a saída do parque. Felizmente estariam lá fora em menos de segundos.

"30 segundos para a primeira bomba explodir!"

"Pawn, estamos no parque subterrâneo!"

"NÃO! Knight, 3 das bombas estão colocadas ai! Saiam pela secção C, vai dar a uma saída de emergência que dá para o outro edifício ao lado! Rápido!"

Ran ergueu os olhos para Yuushi, que parecia desesperado em salva-lo. Um assassino. Os olhos ametistas voltaram-se novamente para Shion, a sua fiel espada, que tinha _novamente_ sido manchada por sangue.

"A Secção C! Estamos salvos, Ran!"

O som de uma explosão ao longe, fê-los parar. A primeira a implodir tinha sido no escritório do alvo. Ran ouviu a segunda que deveria estar perto da secção J, ou seja, perto deles. Yuushi agarrou-o pelo braço novamente, desta vez pelo seu braço ferido e puxou-o com força.

"A próxima secção é a G, exactamente em 20 segundos, depois a E! Rápido!"

Ele ouviu Yuushi suspirar aliviado, ao passarem pelas portas, que os levava ao outro edifício. Ele continuou a correr, sempre o puxando com ele. Os dois atravessaram a cozinha de um restaurante, e depois a sala principal. Sempre sem parar. Ran perguntava-se porque é que Yuushi tinha voltado atrás para o ir buscar. Eles nunca foram grandes amigos, sempre a discutir, como cão e gato. Yuushi deveria era estar contente se ele morresse, era da forma que Masato voltaria ao activo, novamente como seu parceiro. Ele não entendia.

Quando os dois saíram pelas portas do restaurante, deparam-se com chuva. O ruivo olhando para o seu lado direito, para ver o edifício de onde tinham saído há menos de 1 minuto, em chamas. Carros de policia e bombeiros a chegarem agora.

"Ran.. estás bem?"

Ran permaneceu quieto a observar a cena de _crime_. Era isso que era mesmo, ele tinha matado uma pessoa.

"Ran.. foi para te defenderes, não foi? Não tiveste culpa." Yuushi tentava consola-lo, talvez convencer-se a si próprio do que tinha acontecido ate. Mas isso não valia de nada para ele, ele tinha matado alguém. Ainda podia ver o sangue na sua espada, a prova do crime dele.

"A primeira regra dos Crashers é não matar. Sabes bem o que isso significa. Mais valia ter morrido ali dentro." Respondeu Ran friamente. Levantando a cabeça e sentindo a chuva percorrer o seu corpo. Pena que ao contrario do que se dizia, esta chuva nunca lhe purificaria a alma.

"E quem tomaria conta da tua irmã?"

O ruivo abriu os seus olhos imediatamente. Voltando a sua atenção para Yuushi. Ele tinha razão. Ele tinha entrado para a Kritiker.. por ela. Se ele tivesse de morrer, seria por ela. E esta não era a primeira vez que ele matava alguém. Seria a segunda. Neste ramo de trabalho, talvez ainda houvesse uma terceira pessoa à espera de ser morta por ele. Por muito que lhe custasse, ele teria de tornar-se gelo por ela. Sempre por ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reiichi, que vai acontecer agora?"

"Ele matou alguém. Mesmo que tenha sido por defesa, tem de ser punido. Pelo que parece ele vai ser destacado a outra equipa."

"Ah." Naru pausou. Ele queria dizer algo mais. Mas não sabia bem como se expressar. "É por isso, que ele não voltou para casa.. desde aquela missão?"

"Sim."

"Isso apenas quer dizer que não o vamos voltar a ver." Relatou Yuushi aquilo que estava na cabeça de todos os membros dos Crashers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noite. Koneko no Sumu Ie. Na cave da loja de flores ou a sala de missões de um grupo assassino.

"Um novo membro para a Weiß, chega hoje. Ele será o vosso novo líder." Disse Manx, ela era quem geria o grupo, trazia as missões. Sempre às ordens de Pérsia, que era quem comandava toda a organização, Kritiker.

"Um novo membro?" Inquiriu o membro mais novo da equipa. Cabelo loiro. Olhos azuis inocentes. Bombay, mais parecia um pequeno anjo que um assassino.

"E ele vai ser o nosso líder? Há quanto tempo somos só nós três Weiß?" Cabelo castanho. Olhos azuis esverdeados acusadores. "Bem, que se fazer, não é?" Siberian relaxou, recostando-se na sua cadeira, como se não tivesse ouvido nada de novo.

"Quando o conhecemos?" Perguntou o ultimo, mas não menos importante, membro. Cabelo loiro cor de mel. Olhos verdes cor de esmeralda, que brilhavam maliciosamente com divertimento. Balinese deu um sorriso sedutor a Manx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ran acordou e tentou recordar o que tinha acontecido. Sentia algumas dores pelo seu corpo, e imediatamente ficou alerta. Tentando levantar-se para se sentar. Ele olhou em redor confuso. Ele conhecia aquele quarto.

"Aya-chan?"

O ruivo voltou a cabeça na direcção da voz. Yohji estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado da cama. Olhava-o interessado. Como se tivesse descoberto algo de novo. Como um gato que descobriu um rato na sala e quer brincar com ele.. antes de o comer.

"Yohji?.. Que faço aqui?"

Yohji levantou-se e sorriu maldoso.

"Parece que temos mais a ver um com o outro, do que devíamos."

_"O teu novo codename é Abyssinian. A partir de hoje, serás o líder do grupo assassino Weiß Kreuz. Não podes recusar. É matar ou morrer."_

_Ran olhou em redor para ver que outras pessoas observavam a discussão. Ele não sabia quem eram, a escuridão era tanta, que ele não conseguia ver nada alem da mulher à sua frente. O cabelo castanho escuro. A pele clara. O pendente em forma de cruz no seu pescoço. O fato púrpura. Ela parecia frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo muito mortífera. _

_"Diz-me, Fujimiya Ran, a tua decisão."_

_"Então este é o novo membro? O nosso líder? Não parece nada de especial." _

_Antes que pudesse responder, o moreno estava em cima dele. A única reacção que Ran teve foi responder da mesma forma. _

_"Ken! Pára, Ken!!" Uma voz aterrada. _

_O ruivo olhou de lado para as outras duas que estavam ao lado da ruiva que o tinha trazido para fazer parte da sua nova equipa. Quem gritava era um rapaz loiro, pequeno, de olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. Ele não percebia se ele estava assustado com o que o seu amigo estava a fazer, ou se era porque alguém o segurava para que ele não viesse ate eles._

_E aqueles olhos. Os olhos esmeralda estavam nele. Yohji olhava-o com tal desapontamento, que Ran deu por si a parar de responder ao ataque do moreno que estava em cima dele. Foi apenas um murro mais forte, e ele desmaiou._

Ran abriu os olhos e fixou Yohji. Parecia mentira. Ele mal acreditava.

"Tu és.." Ele pausou e levantou-se.

"Ran! Temos de conversar! Que raios!"

"Não! Aya.. a partir de agora.. sou Aya." Ele lançou um olhar irritado ao outro e sem receber resposta saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele encostou-se à porta e suspirou. De repente, era como se ele tivesse perdido a capacidade de respirar.

"Mas é por ela. Sempre por ela. Esta vingança. Só por ela. Quando ela acordar. Ai sim, eu voltarei ao que era. Ate lá.. Yohji"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E finito! Digam que acharam!! PLEASEEEEEE!

Este fic veio marcar o meu retorno a Weiß Kreuz.. ou mais ou menos isso.. :p

Verdade que sou meio impulsiva e quando me interesso por outra coisa, esqueço logo o que gostava antes… mas Weiß Kreuz é a minha paixão. E suponho que voltarei sempre a isso!

Este fic veio-me quase do nada. Quando estava ontem a ler uns quantos.. Entre os quais dois, que agora não me recordo do tipo.. mas um era sobre o Yohji ter dado o nome ao Ran.. e o outro era do Yohji ter levado o Ran numa das suas _night outs_!

Dai veio-me à cabeça, por isso digo do nada.. Como seria, se quando o Ran fazia parte dos Crashers.. tivesse no meio de uma missão conhecido o Yohji?.. _And the rest is story! _Ou algo assim.. :)

E agora a ver se volto para os trabalhos da faculdade.. que clamam (mais resmungam) por mim… :(

Baibai!


End file.
